Team Ice Cube!
|considered_name= |members=Barf Bag Bomby Bracelety Donut Firey Jr. Gelatin Naily Spongy |sub-groups= |first_appearance=Getting Teardrop to Talk |last_appearance=This Episode Is About Basketball }} is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. Despite being called " ", Ice Cube isn't actually on this team, but is instead on the team . Bracelety named the team after her love for Ice Cube, and as such is assumed to be the captain, however, Donut has led the team in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset and Today's Very Special Episode. Nicknames * Icy Boys (Naily) Members Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Spongy is the only original contestant on the team. *This team has both the largest and smallest contestants, being Spongy and Firey Jr. respectively. *The team members of can "transform", as shown in BFB 3, though it seems to behave more like them combining forces as opposed to actual transformation. *Ironically, Ice Cube is not on this team. Bracelety named the team after Ice Cube, after being taken away from Bleh, which Ice Cube is on since the team was full. *There are currently 3 BFDIA Characters on the team: Bomby, Donut, and Gelatin. **This team is tied with Free Food for most BFDIA newbies on a single team. *Barf Bag, Bomby, and Naily were all recommended characters that could've joined BFDI in Reveal Novum. *In Today's Very Special Episode all of the members of , except Donut, Naily, and Bracelety, got zapped by Lightning while climbing Bell. Naily would've been zapped too, but her cake knocked her off the string. *This team and The Losers! are the only teams with an exclamation mark at the end. **Coincidentally, both teams are named after contestants. *Donut was the only person on the team to not climb Bell's string, as he thinks it's disrespectful. Gallery BFB UFE 3-0.jpg| 's voting screen. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-53-550-0.jpg| in their team swing in BFB 3 Bomby TeamIcon.png|Bomby's voting icon. BarfBag TeamIcon.png|Barf Bag's voting icon. Naily TeamIcon.png|Naily's voting icon. FireyJr TeamIcon.png|Firey Jr.'s voting icon. Spongy TeamIcon.png|Spongy's voting icon. Donut TeamIcon.png|Donut's voting icon. Gelatin TeamIcon.png|Gelatin's voting icon. Bracelety TeamIcon.png|Bracelety's voting icon. ic team.png| 's icon in BFB 4. team ic.png| 's sculpture from BFB 4. What is this even supposed to be.png|Part of 's sculpture. Plush Cube.png|Part of 's sculpture. Braceletyicecubeproof.png|Part of 's sculpture. Mug Ice Cube.png|Part of 's sculpture. ICIejtjeit.png|Part of 's sculpture. TEAMICALLTEHWAY!.PNG| flying in their paper plane in BFB 5. Team Icy in BFB 5.png|Close up of flying in their paper plane, which also contains Donut arguing about Bomby to Gelatin. Donut intro 2.png Bomby intro 2.png Cutenaily.png Naily intro.png Firey Jr Flame copy0001.png Bracelety intro 2.png Spongy intro.png Gelatin BFB.png Barf bag intro 2.png team ice cube yaaay.PNG| 's quiz show table. swingswingrevolution.png Transformers_BFB_Crossover.png|T E A M I C E C U B E T R A N S F O R M Team ICE CUBE! Flag.png|Team ICE CUBE Flag Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-16-49-989.jpg Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Barf Bag Category:Bomby Category:Donut Category:Firey Jr. Category:Gelatin Category:Naily Category:Spongy Category:Bracelety Category:Ice Cube